Ask Bloodershy
Ask Bloodershy is a blog based on the fan fiction Bloodershy. The blog involves two personalities trapped in Fluttershy's body, one who is Fluttershy and other who is known as Bloodlust. The story shows all the hardships and shenanigans they go through. This blog is a mix of comedy and grimdark, contains borderline NSFW content with possible full on NSFW in the future. Origin The blog was inspired by the fan fiction Bloodershy, which was not so successful but was a bit popular. The mod found out this fan fiction via an emoticon in the website deviantArt, then decided to create an ask blog based off the fan fiction but heavily revamped it, which resulted in a completely different story. Characters Bloodershy (First Form/Incomplete) The titular character of the blog before the character was changed months later from her original appearance. In this form, Bloodershy was a fusion of two personalities, Bloodlust and Fluttershy. The Bloodlust version of her is more violent and insane, if angered, her victim tends to get injured severely or worse, killed without mercy, but unlike the present Bloodershy, she does not go on killing spree too much. She has the ability to use tentacles to grab and infect others in a painful method, she rarely bites and she is seen only biting a pony once. She changed into her second form after being called a monster, which triggered a psychotic episode, causing her to violently shift forms. Bloodershy (Second Form/Complete) The titular character and protagonist of the blog, in this form, two personalities take over Fluttershy's body, Bloodlust and Fluttershy herself, unlike her first form, this form is more lively, and when personalities switch Bloodlust The "evil" persona of Bloodershy, Bloodlust takes control around most of the time, she tends to hunt ponies to satisfy her self, if she is not in the killing mood she sleeps with ponies whether it be mares or stallions, and she keeps track of who she slept with much to Fluttershy's dismay. Bloodlust also has the ability to summon tentacles to attack her enemies/victims, she is also skilled at conventional weapons and she tends to bite more than her original counterpart, usually leaving her victims in a gory mess. However she has a soft spot for children as shown by her interactions with Filly Rarity Fluttershy The "good" persona of Bloodershy, she spends most of her time inside her body's mind, only taking control when she is conversed with, she retains her own personality from the show. Applejack Applejack is the deuteragonist of the blog, she spends time debating on her situation on how to deal with Bloodershy as Fluttershy is involved, her personality changed from cheerful to cold and near emotionless in the blog. She has the ability to see the lines of death of a living or non living thing, which she can cut, effectively destroying said object/living thing, however it can cause strain to her head, it is currently unknown how she gained these powers. Twilight Sparkle She currently is working on a cure for Fluttershy's "condition" and is a workaholic, she has yet to make an appearance. Fang Fang is a shadow snake, he is a complete mystery and seems friendly to Bloodershy, he communicates with hissing and boards with text written. Crossovers Ask Filly Rarity (Wiki ) - Rarity was Bloodershy's commander in the Cat War Ask Mi Amore Cadenza - She started the Cat War where she turned all her army into cats including Bloodershy who volunteered Ask Scootabellebloom - Bloodershy bit her (She volunteered) turning her into a vampony, but it seems the effects weared off Category:Fluttershy Category:OC Category:Ask blog Category:Ask Category:NSFW Category:Draw blog